1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine including a needle bar to which a needle is attached and a needle bar up-and-down motion mechanism moving the needle bar up and down.
2. Related Art
A sewing machine which sews an embroidery pattern has conventionally been provided with an embroidery frame transfer device which transfers an embroidery frame holding a workpiece cloth. The embroidery frame transfer device, a needle bar up-and-down motion mechanism and the like are controlled based on embroidery data of an embroidery pattern, so that the embroidery pattern is sewn on the workpiece cloth.
The above-described sewing machine includes a type added with a boring function which makes cuts in the workpiece cloth. More specifically, a boring knife (a cutting needle) replaceable by a sewing needle is attached to a needle bar of the sewing machine. Boring data is stored in a storage device incorporated in the sewing machine. The boring data is indicative of cut positions in the workpiece cloth and is generated together with embroidery data. The boring data is read and the embroidery frame is transferred while the needle bar is being moved up and down. A cut is formed at a predetermined position in the workpiece cloth by the cutting needle as the result of the foregoing operation.